Nights in Black Satin
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Swan/Queen (AU) Black Hollow, Louisiane, USA... Un de ces endroits où il est préférable de ne pas s'attarder.
1. Chapter 1

-xxx-

Fic qui se joue dans une autre réalité, en un autre temps. J'emprunte seulement les personnages que l'on connaît déjà, avec leurs personnalités adaptées pour les besoins de cette fic. Une AU quoi...

* * *

-xxx-

 **Nights in black satin**

 _Avertissements : Ah! Tout m'appartient, sauf les personnages ! :P_

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 1**

Il faisait, dehors, à peine plus frais qu'à l'intérieur. Cette caniculaire nuit d'août me trouva assise sur le large canapé de la véranda, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Une nuit sans lune à Black Hollow. Je me délectai de chaque brise qui daignait trouver ma peau. Seul l'ondoiement des herbes hautes des champs avoisinants venait briser cette quiétude immobile.

Je n'eus aucune difficulté à déceler au loin, le bruit d'une voiture et le crissement des gravillons sous ses roues tandis qu'elle approchait sur la route de gravier. Un touriste qui devait encore avoir perdu son chemin.

Jamais personne ne venait jusqu'ici à moins de s'être complètement égaré. Ce qui me fit loucher vers le cadran de ma montre. Minuit quinze. Surtout à cette heure.

J'habitai ce rang isolé tout à l'Ouest, à environ quatre kilomètres de Black Hollow. Aucun voisin, à part cette énorme et ancestrale maison victorienne inhabitée de l'autre côté du champ sur ma gauche. Trois étages, recouverts de bardeaux en écailles, muni d'une tourelle octogonale, de fenêtres à guillotine et de gâbles décoratifs. Une grande véranda en faisait presque complètement le tour. Elle avait dû être prestigieuse autrefois. Rendue délabrée par le temps, ses jours de gloire faisaient sans doute partie d'un bien lointain passé.

Je n'avais jamais vu personne y vivre, et cela, d'aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir. On disait qu'elle appartenait à une très vieille famille d'outre-mer.

Dans mon jeune âge, je m'étais imaginé tellement de chose à son sujet. Dans mes songes d'enfants, le plus souvent cette maison appartenait à un prince charmant dormant à la cave, victime d'un sort de sommeil éternel, attendant le baiser de son grand amour, c'est-à-dire moi, pour ouvrir les yeux. Ou encore, quand j'avais l'humeur morose, à une vieille sorcière édentée qui ne sortait que la nuit en enfourchant son balai pour venir me tourmenter.

Maintes fois, j'avais fait le tour de la grande véranda pour tenter de discerner quelque chose à l'intérieur, toujours en vain, car les rideaux avaient tous été tirés, ce qui constituait toujours une frustration énorme pour la petite fille curieuse que j'étais.

Toutes les fois où j'avais tentées de percer à jour les mystères de cette maison en posant des questions, ma mère et ma grand-mère s'étaient toujours montrées évasives, mais il y avait toujours ces regards à la dérobée, empreints de sous-entendus qu'elles échangeaient en pensant que je ne les regardais pas. Savaient-elles que cela ne faisait qu'enflammer ma folle imagination ?

Une fois, je devais avoir environ huit ans, bien décidé à braver tous les dangers pour sauver mon prince endormi, j'avais eu l'idée à l'aide d'un caillou de briser l'un des carreaux de la cave. Mais à l'instant précis où je me penchais à la fenêtre cassée, ma grand-mère, mue par je ne sais quel démon était sortie en trombe sur la véranda de notre maison et s'était mise à crier contre moi. Je m'en souviens très bien, car jamais je ne l'avais vu se mettre dans une telle colère.

Sa voix avait résonné tel un coup de tonnerre à mes oreilles et quand elle avait appelé mon nom, on aurait dit que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Repentante, je l'avais rejointe si vite que je ne me rappelais pas avoir parcouru la distance qui nous séparait. Elle m'avait passé un savon de tous les enfers. Elle m'avait aussi fait promettre de ne jamais lui refaire un coup pareil. Les dames bien élevées ne se conduisaient pas en vulgaires vandales. Bref, j'avais été quitte pour un sermon sur la bienséance, et ce n'est rien de dire que ma mère, quand elle l'avait su, m'avait servi une diatribe tout aussi virulente. À compter de ce jour, on m'avait strictement interdit d'aller jouer près de la maison voisine.

Quelques jours plus tard, un dimanche, elles avaient demandé à Phil d'aller clouer une planche de bois sur le carreau brisé et on n'en avait jamais plus reparlé.

En vieillissant, et aussi parce que avec le temps cette maison faisait partie du décor, elle était devenue quasi invisible à mes yeux . Elle était simplement la vieille victorienne d'à côté.

Mis à part cette maison et la mienne, il n'y avait rien dans les environs. Ni même sur des kilomètres à la ronde pour être franche.

Bien tapi dans la pénombre, je me remis à siroter mon verre de limonade et vis les phares dépassés la _montée du diable_ comme je l'appelais. Cette montée était vraiment abrupte et aussi cahoteuse qu'une planche à laver. D'ici quelques minutes, qui que soit cette personne, elle réaliserait qu'elle devrait faire demi-tour. La route se terminait à moins de soixante mètres de chez-moi.

Je plissais les yeux histoire de me faire une idée du genre de véhicule qui venait tandis que ce dernier, de toute évidence, ralentissait sa course. Un quatre-quatre.

Malgré la noirceur, il me sembla que c'était tout de même un véhicule haut de gamme. Je vis le quatre-quatre dépasser la maison voisine de quelques mètres avant qu'il ne freine doucement. Puis je le vis faire marche arrière et s'engager dans l'allée de la vieille victorienne.

Je pris une autre gorgée de limonade maintenant rendue tiède et tirai une grimace. Rien de plus mauvais que de la limonade chaude. Une brise vint me chatouiller le visage et j'eus presque envie de louanger le Seigneur. Cependant, je me raidis un peu en réalisant que l'on venait de couper le moteur et non de faire demi-tour comme je l'avais anticipé. Je tournai la tête en plissant les yeux pour scruter la noirceur.

Le quatre-quatre tous phares éteints était toujours visible et une silhouette en descendit. Impossible d'en dire plus, sinon que cette silhouette était celle d'une femme. Elle se dirigea vers la maison, j'entendis le distinctif tintement que font les clés sur un trousseau. Elle sembla chercher un instant puis ouvrit la porte avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Je déposais mon verre sur la table basse en fronçant les sourcils.

Toujours est-il que je la vis ressortir et tentait une fois de plus, tant bien que mal, de distinguer quelque chose au-delà de la nuit. Dans cette pénombre, je pouvais me permettre de l'épier, bien qu'au fond de moi, mon indiscrétion me mette mal à l'aise, impossible de détourner les yeux. J'étais curieuse.

Je la vis tirer une valise de l'arrière du quatre-quatre puis se diriger à nouveau vers la maison.

Déconcertée, je murmurais un petit, 'Vraiment...'

À mi-chemin entre son véhicule et la vieille victorienne elle s'arrêta.

Je la vis tourner la tête vers moi. Ma main au feu qu'il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle me voie ! Et j'avais murmuré si bas que c'était impossible qu'elle ait entendu. Pourtant, je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi comme en plein jour. Me voyait-elle ? Ma parole, on aurait bien dit que oui ! Derechef, le rouge me monta aux joues comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit. J'eus ensuite cette impression qu'elle me détaillait, et cela, même si je savais qu'il était tout à fait insensé qu'elle puisse le faire d'aussi loin.

J'eus l'étrange sensation de ressentir le souffle de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un contre ma nuque. J'en eus la chair de poule. Mon malaise dura encore quelques secondes puis disparut quand elle tourna les talons pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la maison. L'avais-je entendu ricaner ou avais-je seulement imaginé qu'elle le faisait ?

Un corbeau perché dans le vieux chêne de devant croassa. Je sursautai. Cela fut suffisant pour me tirer de mes pensées.

J'avais trop d'imagination.

Mal à l'aise et avec ce drôle de pressentiment, je rentrai dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 2**

Le matin me trouva de fort belle humeur. Après avoir attrapé un yaourt, j'enfilais un blue-jeans et me brossai les dents. Attrapant mes clés, je sortis et me dirigeai vers mon pick-up. Aujourd'hui, nous étions jeudi, et le jeudi, c'était jour de course. Mon regard se porta machinalement vers la vieille victorienne comme pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Le quatre-quatre était toujours là.

Pour la première fois en vingt-huit ans, j'avais une voisine.

* * *

'Merde.' Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, ma camionnette s'obstinait à ne pas démarrer. En lançant encore quelques jurons, je fourrageai dans mon sac et attrapai mon portable.

'Garage J Roger, David à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider ?'

'David, c'est Emma. T'as le temps de venir, ma camionnette refuse de démarrer ?'

 _'Ah! Emma !'_ Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter. _'Bonjour David, comment vas-tu David ? Moi, je vais bien. Tu pourrais -s'illl-tttte-pppplaît- mon joli prince charmant, venir secourir mon petit cul de damoiselle en détresse. Bien sûre damoiselle, j'arrive sur mon grand cheval blanc !'_ Répondit-il théâtralement en imitant tantôt une voix féminine, tantôt une voix de mâle virile. Pour se moquer de moi, bien sûr. Je voulus rétorquer quelque chose, mais il avait déjà raccroché.

David était un ami d'enfance et il prenait un malin plaisir à toujours en rajouter. Je remis le portable dans mon sac en secouant la tête. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois.

Quelque trente minutes plus tard, j'entendis la dépanneuse de David venir au loin et sorti sur la véranda pour l'attendre. Il ne manqua pas de ralentir devant la maison voisine pour jeter un œil au véhicule qui s'y trouvait, avant de rouler jusque chez moi.

David était un grand gaillard bien bâti avec cette mâchoire toute carrée et ce visage de gamin qui détonnait. Ses yeux gris taquins se braquèrent sur moi tandis qu'il descendait de sa dépanneuse en écartant les bras.

'Oh, Damoiselle ! Viens voir papa qu'il te fasse un gros câlin !' S'écria-t-il à demi-sérieux.

'Va te faire voir, David' Répondis-je en lui jetant un regard patibulaire.

Il rit en se dirigeant vers ma camionnette. 'T'as un nouveau voisin ? ' Ajouta-t-il, en ouvrant la portière et en tirant sur le petit levier pour ouvrir le capot.

'Voisine.'

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Une lueur d'inquiétude sembla jouer dans son regard, mais si subtile et si brève que j'en conclus que j'avais mal vu. 'Ah ouais... Elle est jolie ?' Reprit-il en détournant les yeux pour fourrager dans son coffre à outils.

'Pas vu. Elle est arrivée cette nuit... '

'Vraiment ?' Il marqua une pause. 'C'est une sacrée bagnole qu'elle a là.' Il tourna la tête vers la maison voisine comme pour appuyer ses dires. 'Mercedes de l'année, rouge italien. Ce rouge est pour moi, le roi des rouges, tu sais. Elle doit être fichtrement friquée cette nana. Faudra que tu me la présentes.'

'Bien sûr, David... Dans tes rêves, David.'

'Oh! Allez !' Ajouta-t-il d'un ton suppliant, mimant une moue peu convaincante.

'Arrêtes David, on dirait que tu viens de te faire arracher une dent. Et si tu t'y mettais.' Lui répondis-je en faisant un petit signe de tête vers le moteur.

Puis voyant que je n'ajouterai rien d'autre, il plongea le regard sous le capot de ma vieille camionnette. 'Bon, voyons ce que l'on a là.'

Quelque vingt minutes plus tard ma camionnette ronronnait comme un chat et David, fier comme un paon, me tendit la facture. Après l'avoir remercié et fait la bise, il quitta ma propriété en agitant de la main. 'On se boit un pot bientôt, ma jolie, d'accord !' Je souris et lui fis signe que oui avant qu'il ne daigne enfin prendre la route.

* * *

À quelque cent bornes d'Alexendria dans l'État de la Louisiane, Black Hollow était un petit village que bordait une gigantesque et ancestrale forêt de chênes. Son vrai nom était en réalité Black Oak Hollow, mais ici, tout le monde omettait le 'Oak', ce qui aurait normalement dû se traduire par Creux des Chênes Noirs, se traduisait donc, par Creux Noir ou par l'allégorie que l'on en faisait : Trou Noir. Et comme dans toute bonne bourgade qui se respecte, je ne fus pas étonné de constater que mes bons concitoyens aient eu vent du fait que j'avais une nouvelle voisine. Et cela, sans que j'aie besoin de leurs en piper un traître mot. J'étais toujours sidérée de voir la vitesse à laquelle se répandaient les nouvelles par ici. C'est un peu aussi pour cette raison que j'aimais vivre en retrait. Bien à l'abri des commérages et ragots à l'emporte-pièce. Chose que je détestais cordialement.

L'arrière de ma camionnette était jonchée de sacs et je ralentis quand vint la montée du diable pour éviter de casser les œufs et autres trucs un peu fragiles. Je pus aussi constater que les mini-vans de Bob, le plombier et de Leeroy, l'électricien, étaient stationnés côte à côte sur le parvis chez ma voisine. Évidemment, j'imagine que cette baraque allait devoir subir bien des réparations.

Sans trop m'attarder, je poursuivis mon chemin. Une fois mes achats du jour bien rangés, je passais la journée à faire ménage, lessive et autre corvée.

Il était presque dix-sept heures quand je décidai de sortir sur la véranda pour me rafraîchir. Je tournais la tête pour voir Bob quitter les lieux, suivit peu de temps après, par Leeroy. Leur journée de travail était terminée, ce qui ramena mes pensées sur le fait que j'avais cette nouvelle voisine.

Me vint ensuite à l'idée qu'il était temps d'aller me présenter. Sinon de quoi aurai-je l'air ? Et surtout parce qu'il me faut bien l'avouer, j'étais dévoré par la curiosité.

Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai ma courte robe blanche aux fines bretelles de dentelles, attachai mes longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval et appliquai une mince couche de mascara. Satisfaite, je descendis au premier, attrapai un gros panier en osier et commençai à y déposer une multitude de provisions en me disant qu'elle aurait sûrement un petit creux.

J'imagine qu'elle devait être un tantinet démunie dans cette vieille maison, où rien ne devait plus fonctionner. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrepris de passer directement à travers champs, comme je l'avais toujours fait, jusqu'au pas de sa porte. Il est vrai qu'en approchant de plus près, je pus constater à quel point ce quatre-quatre était luxueux, ce qui ne fit rien pour diminuer ma gêne.

Jetant un autre petit coup d'œil sur le quatre-quatre, j'appuyai sur la sonnette et entendis le carillon. 'Au moins, ça fonctionne.' Murmurai-je. Des bruits de talons sur le carrelage firent un peu battre mon cœur d'appréhension et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur elle.

Elle faisait environ ma taille, un peu plus petite peut-être, quoique en ce moment, juchée sur ses talons elle me dépassait. Un port altier, qui lui donnait des allures de Reine. Elle portait un pantalon noir ajusté fait de damassé aux motifs sophistiqués ainsi qu'une camisole en satin de soie, également noire, un peu évasée à la poitrine. Des escarpins à bandes en cuir rouge cardinal complétaient le tout. Une tenue simple, mais à la fois très raffinée.

Une chevelure de jais qui venait lui chatouiller les épaules encadrait la beauté insolente de son visage. La mi-trentaine peut-être. Son sourire laissa apparaître une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. Elle avait l'air un peu amusée, mais en rien intimidée. De mon côté, je l'étais passablement.

De fascinants yeux aux prunelles d'un brun profond presque noir. Un regard capable d'enlacer ou réduire votre âme en cendres selon son caprice. De longs cils noirs, un maquillage qui soulignait la beauté de son visage comme si cela était encore possible. Une peau satinée au teint légèrement basané. Des lèvres parfaites dont on arrivait difficilement à détacher le regard.

Le type de femme qui impose le respect et vous soumet d'un simple battement de cils.

Je frémis.

'Tiens donc... bonjour.' Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix traînante en affichant un petit sourire en coin. Un timbre de voix chaud aux notes méditerranéennes trouva son chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles.

J'étais plutôt troublée et un _bonjour_ timide franchit mes lèvres au bout de quelques trop longues secondes.

Hésitante, je tendis la main. 'Je suis votre voisine...' Me raclant la gorge, je rectifiais. 'Euh... Emma... Emma Swan.'

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle attrapait ma main. Sa peau douce et fraîche entra en contact avec la mienne et son regard me tira vers un abîme aux eaux noires. On aurait dit que son âme invitait la mienne à danser. Nos regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et le temps pour un instant sembla ne plus avoir d'emprise sur nous.

Elle prit son temps avant de répondre s'octroyant le loisir de prendre bonne mesure de ma personne. J'étais littéralement sur le point de fuir à toutes jambes tellement j'étais confuse. Cela sembla la satisfaire et elle daigna enfin se présenter, coupant court à mon affolement.

'Regina Mills.' Sa voix avait cette langueur presque soporifique et jouait un tantinet dans les graves.

Je restais là sans voix, bouleversée ou effarouchée, je ne sais plus lequel de ces sentiments prédominait.

Finalement, la parole me revint.

'Je venais pour me présenter et aussi pour vous offrir cela.' Je levais mon panier de provisions. Pointant le nez par-dessus son épaule, j'ajoutais. 'J'imagine que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de faire les courses...'

'Quelle délicatesse, mademoiselle Swan.' Répondit-elle doucement une fois de plus avec ce timbre de voix et ses mots qui semblaient parfaitement mesurés. Elle recula d'un pas, ouvrit la porte toute grande et tendit le bras pour me faire signe d'entrer. 'Je vous prie.'

Le vaste hall central donnait accès aux pièces du rez-de-chaussée, ainsi qu'à l'aile de service située à l'arrière du bâtiment. Du moins, de ce que je pouvais voir. La cage d'escalier qui menait à l'étage, était ornée d'une rampe finement ouvragée dont le départ représentait un dragon sculpté en ronde-bosse. La queue de l'animal chimérique se déployait pour former la rambarde dans ce qui me semblait être de l'acajou.

Des panneaux en chêne doré suivaient les murs de la salle à manger, des plafonds à gorge en plâtre, des vitraux, l'arche ornée de motifs en fuseaux de l'alcôve du salon octogonal avec sa cheminée aux carreaux de parement laissait croire que le plan intérieur avait été soigneusement conçu. Bien que presque tout fût encore recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, cette maison était d'une splendeur sans comparable. Les meubles avaient été enveloppés avec précaution de draps sous d'épais plastiques. Le seul qui avait été dénudé était le large canapé du salon.

Elle me fit faire le tour rapidement et promis de me faire visiter les étages une autre fois quand elle y serait elle-même grimpée. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait engagé des gens, pour redonner un coup de jeunesse à cette propriété.

'Vous aimez le vin mademoiselle Swan ?'

'Euh... Oui bien sûr...' M'exclamais-je d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que je ne l'aurais souhaité. La nervosité sûrement.

'Rouge ou... Rouge ?'

Trop captivé par l'idée de me trouver dans cette maison après toutes ces années passées à me demander à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, je n'avais pas tout à fait saisi sa plaisanterie.

Je restais extatique à cligner des yeux comme une chouette quelques secondes. 'Euh... Rouge.' Répondis-je en souriant.

Son sourire s'élargit. 'Excellent choix.'

'Oui, merci... Je pense que j'ai bon goût !' Ajoutais-je pour fanfaronner en me traitant d'idiote.

Elle s'affranchit d'un petit rire en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. 'Oui. Sans aucun doute.' Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la verrière située à l'arrière de la maison et me désigna le comptoir de marbre sur lequel trônaient quelques bouteilles de vin. 'Votre choix, mademoiselle Swan, l'ouvre-bouteille est juste à côté, et les coupes dans l'armoire juste au-dessus. Rejoignez-moi dans la verrière.'

J'attrapais une des cinq bouteilles au hasard. 'Château Cheval Blanc 2010.' J'aimais bien l'appellation, elle me rappela David, ce matin, ce qui me fit sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 3**

La verrière donnait sur l'arrière-cour au grand jardin maintenant peuplé de ronces et de mauvaises herbes. Derrière, se trouvait un champ au bout duquel on pouvait apercevoir l'orée de la forêt qui se découpait sur l'horizon indigo du soir. Elle avait retiré quelques fenêtres pour y installer les moustiquaires et la fraîcheur eut tôt fait de rendre l'endroit parfaitement tempéré.

Elle avait allumé une petite lampe à pétrole au verre teinté sur la table blanche et cette dernière émettait une lumière mordorée qui donnait à la verrière une pénombre tout orangée. Je déposais bouteille et coupes sur la table et l'aidai à enlever draps et plastiques des lourdes chaises en fer forgé. Nous pûmes ensuite nous y installer. Les chaises, avec leurs gros coussins rouges, étaient somme toute, beaucoup plus confortables que je ne l'avais anticipé.

Sans le vouloir, mes yeux se portèrent sur ses mains tandis qu'elle nous servait à boire. Je cherchai à découvrir, dieu sait pourquoi, si elle était mariée. Pas d'alliance. Elle portait au majeur gauche une chevalière montée sur une émeraude de bonne taille. Authentique à n'en pas douter. D'ailleurs, de son pouce, elle joua un peu avec. Très sciemment, mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux siens en suivant les courbes de son corps. Elle était petite et parfaitement proportionnée.

Elle m'observait. Patiemment. Sans rien dire. Il me fut tout à fait impossible de soutenir son regard, aussi bref le contact fut-il, mes yeux allèrent se fixer sur ma coupe. Combien de temps m'étais-je égarée ? Je rougis. C'était inconvenant. J'attrapais ma coupe, presque maladroitement et esquissai un début de geste pour la porter à mes lèvres, avant qu'elle ne m'arrête.

' _Non... non-nnon_.' Fit-elle lentement tel un avertissement. Elle souleva sa coupe, comme si elle avait deviné ce que j'avais envie de faire. 'Portons, d'abord, un toast.' Elle tendit gracieusement son bras vers moi. 'Ensuite si vous avez envie de descendre la bouteille, libre à vous.' Ajouta-t-elle à moitié sérieuse.

J'éclatais de rire, puis elle en fit autant.

'À notre rencontre.' Cantonna-t-elle d'un air guilleret.

Le vin était affreusement délicieux. Un vin français, élégant, complexe, avec de fins tanins.

'Désolée.' Fis-je toujours un peu timide, en lui jetant de petits coups d'œil à la dérobade, incapable de soutenir son regard trop longuement. 'Je suis un peu nerveuse, je crois.'

Elle s'adossa confortablement en croisant une jambe, son regard toujours posé sur moi. 'C'est... rafraîchissant.'

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Je n'étais pas à proprement parler d'une nature timide, enfin habituellement mais elle m'intimidait. 'Vous savez, je vous dois un carreau.'

'Un quoi ?' Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

'Un carreau. Celui que j'ai brisé quand j'étais petite.'

Elle plissa les yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés et le regard en point d'interrogation.

'Vous savez, celui de la cave. Là où il y a un vieux panneau de bois.'

Elle rit. 'Ah oui ! je l'ai aperçu en faisant le tour de la maison ce matin.' Son regard s'était illuminé. 'Et pourquoi, donc, avez-vous cassé ce carreau ?'

Je lui racontais l'épisode _prince charmant_ et _vieille sorcière_.

Elle eut l'air de trouver cela fort amusant. 'Je vous rassures, pas de prince charmant, ni de vieille sorcière à la cave.'

'Votre arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue, je crois que toute la ville est au courant. Après tout ce temps...'

'Oui, bien, disons que ma famille est très vieille. Avec le temps, elle a accumulé des résidences un peu partout autour du monde.'

'J'avoue que je ne saisis pas bien l'attrait d'avoir acheté une propriété ici.'

'C'est que vous connaissez mal votre histoire.' Elle se rembrunit. 'Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas être impolie.'

'Non, vous avez raison, je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui regarde vers le futur et non l'inverse.'

'Vous devriez... Peut-être y découvririez-vous des choses... intéressantes. Comme vos racines par exemple...'

'Oui, sans doute. J'imagine que vous connaissez les vôtres.'

'J'imagine que vous êtes curieuse de les connaître.'

'Oui ! Euh... Désolée.' C'était sorti tout seul. Je devais avoir l'air d'une pauvre idiote.

Elle me sourit encore. Un sourire en coin, l'air amusé une fois de plus. Ses prunelles s'accrochèrent solidement aux miennes et elle ne dit rien pendant encore quelques trop longues secondes. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour lire dans ses pensées à cet instant. Puis elle prit une inspiration et avala une autre gorgée de vin. Comme si parler de sa famille l'indisposait.

'Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Ma famille est italienne... Vous voyagez, mademoiselle Swan ?'

Je secouais négativement la tête et elle parut déçue.

'Jamais ?'

Je m'empourprais. 'Si, une fois, je suis allé à Disney World avec ma classe, j'avais onze ans.' J'avais envie de ramper sous le plancher tellement cette confession était insipide.

Elle ne me quittait plus des yeux, j'étais aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc prêt à décocher sa flèche.

'Ah oui, au pays du prince charmant et des vieilles sorcières.' Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil entendu. 'Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, mademoiselle Swan ?'

Je devais avoir les joues en feu et elle me sourit de nouveau en s'humectant inconsciemment les lèvres avant de prendre une autre gorgée de vin.

'Emma, appelez-moi Emma.'

'Très bien... Si vous m'appelez Regina en retour.' Elle marqua une pause. 'Alors, vous faites quoi dans la vie... Emma ?'

'Je suis... Shérif... ici à Black Hollow.'

Est-ce qu'elle s'était figée ? Oh! Très subrepticement, mais cela ne m'avait pas échappé !

Elle se décontracta presque aussitôt et me souris.

'Tiens donc...'

'Et vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?' Me dépêchais-je de demander.

'Import-export.' Cette fois c'est elle qui baissa le regard. Pas qu'elle fut intimidée, enfin je ne crois pas, mais j'eus plutôt l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas trahir quelque chose qui aurait pu se lire dans ses yeux.

Ce fut un peu déroutant.

'Import-export ? De...'

'Matière première... À grande échelle.' Ajouta-t-elle rapidement anticipant le sens de ma question, elle fit aussi un petit geste de la main comme pour balayer le sujet dans les airs.

'Ah.' C'était quand même assez vague.

'Ma famille... Avait entreprit un projet dans la région, il y a de cela des générations. Je suis ici pour... parachever ce qu'ils avaient commencé... Disons que c'est quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur.'

'Quel genre de pro...'

Elle leva un peu la main pour me faire taire.

'C'est un projet tout à fait confidentiel, je ne peux pas en parler. Désolée.' Se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter un peu trop fermement pour que cela ne me paraisse pas étrange. Qu'avait-elle à cacher ?

Je plissais les yeux. 'Vous ne _pouvez_... ou ne _voulez_ pas en parler ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ce genre de truc véreux que...' Je m'arrêtais de parler derechef. Cela venait de m'échapper. Je m'en voulus immédiatement.

Ses yeux remontèrent lentement vers mon visage. La petite lueur orangée de la lampe à pétrole se refléta dans ses prunelles noires. C'était un peu comme voir les flammes danser aux portes de l'enfer. Son regard était dur et froid et avait ce petit quelque chose de déterminé, d'assoiffé, de terrifiant. Puis elle se recomposa lentement. Qu'avais-je provoqué ? Cette fois je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, trop sidérée ou apeurée, c'est à peine si j'osais respirer. 'Pardonnez-moi, je m'emporte...' Ajoutais-je rapidement.

Sa réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle éclata de rire. Un rire franc, en cascade, un peu rauque. Un rire merveilleusement irrésistible, que l'on avait envie de provoquer encore et encore pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre.

'D'accord, disons simplement que je prends... de l'expansion.' Répondit-elle finalement. 'Vous allez devoir, vous contenter de ça.'

Je souris mal à l'aise. Il était temps de changer de sujet.

'Vous êtes originaire de l'Italie, disiez-vous ? Vous avez ce petit accent et... je suis trop curieuse de savoir de quelle partie...'

Elle me lança un petit regard amusé une fois de plus. 'La curiosité éveille le désir et le désir embellit toujours son objet...' Souffla-t-elle.

Avait-elle conscience de ce qu'elle provoquait ? Ma main au feu que oui ! Et je pariais qu'elle savait jouer de ce jeu mieux que quiconque puisque c'était elle qui, à coup sûr, en écrivait les règles. Telle un maestro, elle battait la mesure au gré de ses envies, passant d'un tempo langoureux et léger au crescendo intense et enflammé.

'La Sicile... je suis sicilienne.' Vint sa réponse avec nonchalance, un instant elle eut l'air ailleurs. Elle déposa sa coupe avant de nous resservir à boire.

Comment ne pas associer Sicile et mafia ? Bien sûr, que je fis cette association ! Le mot Mafia se mit même à clignoter en grosses lettres dans ma tête, tout à fait pareil aux annonces que l'on voit sur le strip à Vegas. J'affichai ce petit sourire figé parce qu'il me semblait vraiment que je venais de gagner à la loto. Ce qui était à proprement parler, tout à fait le contraire. Était-ce possible ? Je sais, ça faisait cliché, mais c'était une déduction bien trop facile, mais cela restait une possibilité assez plausible.

'Et vous avez de la famille, Emma ?'

Elle ne parut pas se rendre compte de mon désarroi et le cas échéant elle passait outre.

Je souris, toujours un peu figé par mes déductions loufoques. 'Non...' Je marquais une pause et une fois de plus à la dérobade lui jetais un coup d'œil. 'Plus maintenant...'

Cette fois ce fut moi qui à l'aide de mes yeux lui supplia de ne pas s'engager sur cette voie. Elle le comprit bien.

'Vous avez faim ?'

'Oui, très.'

'Mangeons alors.'


	4. Chapter 4

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 4**

Je m'éveillai le lendemain et restai un long moment à fixer le plafond. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me remémorai la soirée d'hier.

L'atmosphère s'était peu à peu détendue et nous avions continué à boire et manger. J'étais rentrée bien après minuit, un tantinet bourrée mais fort ravi. Nous avions parlé de choses et d'autres, du badinage, et le temps avait filé. Elle m'avait fait savoir qu'elle partait le lendemain, des affaires à régler, et qu'elle serait de retour dimanche. Je l'avais invité à dîner et elle avait accepté. Je souris tout heureuse à cette idée.

Je m'étirai comme un chat et bondis hors de mon lit, j'allumai mon radio-réveil et la musique, un vieil air des 'The Ronettes' emplit ma chambre.

 _'The night we met I knew I needed you so'_

J'enfilai un short et un t-shirt.

 _'And if I had the chance I'd never let you go. Son won't you say you love me, I'll make you so proud of me._

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre.

 _'We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go.''_

 _So won't you, please, be my be my baby. Be my little. baby my one and only baby. Say you'll be my darlin...'_

Son quatre-quatre n'y était pas, elle était déjà partie...

J'entrepris le refrain en chœur avec ardeur en regardant chez ma voisine une dernière fois et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. J'avais besoin d'une douche.

Un peu plus tard, tandis que je sirotais tranquillement un jus d'orange sur la véranda, je vis arriver un camion de déménageurs, et vit en descendre trois personnes. Un homme plutôt rondelet, et deux femmes, l'une grande l'autre petite. Ils observèrent, tous les trois, l'énorme maison un moment en discutant puis finirent par y entrer.

Puis, les véhicules affluèrent. Une petite armée. Leeroy, Bob puis ensuite monsieur Clark le peintre en bâtiments, Nova entretien ménager, Marco l'ébéniste et pour finir Merlin Jardins. Ma parole ! Elle devait avoir engagé la moitié de la ville ! Cela me fit sourire.

Mon portable sonna.

"Oui." Répondis-je un peu ailleurs, mon regard toujours dirigé vers la maison voisine. Le petit homme venait de ressortir de la maison pour ouvrir la porte coulissante à l'arrière du camion.

"Emma ! Comment vas-tu, ma poule !"

C'était Marie-Margaret.

"Ah Marie. Bien merci et toi ?"

"Il paraît que tu as une nouvelle voisine. Je viens après le travail."

 _Clic_

"Marie." Fis-je, pour vérifier. "Marie-Margaret ?" Elle avait bel et bien raccroché. "Nom de Dieu !" Grommelais-je.

L'homme ressorti du camion et entreprit de transporter les cartons qui s'y empilaient.


	5. Chapter 5

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 5**

Les passagers montaient dans l'avion et la section première classe était maintenant presque comble. Regina regardait dehors par le hublot, perdue dans ses pensées, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Quelle chance ! Elle se remémora sa rencontre avec Emma. Une appétissante créature. Si elle avait su qu'elle trouverait à la maison de Black Hollow le Saint Graal, elle y serait venue avant... Bien avant...

En tant que Reine du clan des Tremeres, elle avait certaines obligations auxquelles elle ne pouvait se substituer. L'organisation rigide de son clan lui offraient peu de libertés quand il en venait à des questions de haute trahison. Aucune déviation de la lignée n'était autorisée, et pourtant voilà quelques mois, un petit groupe de rebelles Tremeres avait tenté de se réfugier au cœur d'un clan ennemi dans le but évident de la trahir. Mais les espions qu'elle y avait infiltrés, voilà bien longtemps déjà avaient, bien sûr, agit prestement pour empêcher qu'une telle infamie se produise. Elle devait maintenant se rendre à New York pour rendre jugement.

 _Emma_... Ses longs cheveux blonds, son visage aux traits d'ange et ses magnifiques yeux verts, était une jeune femme ce qu'il y a de plus désirable. Mieux encore, Emma ignorait totalement ce qu'elle était. Mais elle, elle savait. Regina l'avait tout de suite perçu.

Son âme embaumait le seringat. Une odeur intense et profonde, un parfum de fleur d'oranger.

Une jeune femme prit place à ses côtés, elle n'y accorda que peu d'attention. Emma ne quittait plus son esprit. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'odeur capiteuse de violette s'insinua dans ses narines qu'elle daigna tourner la tête pour dévisager l'inconnue. Jeune et fraîche, une chevelure noire, de grands yeux bleus, une peau lisse avec quelques taches de rousseurs sur son joli nez. Regina huma à nouveau. C'était bien de la violette qu'elle décelait. Un sourire ravit prit naissance sur son visage tandis qu'elle se mit à jongler avec quelques idées.

'Bonjour.' Dit-elle à l'attention de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Cette dernière leva les yeux un moment vers elle, mais ce fut suffisant.

'Oh... Bonjour.' Dit-elle à son tour l'air un peu dérouté.

Regina la vit rougir. Cela la fit sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle provoquait, surtout quand elle se mettait en chasse. La jeune femme lui sourit intimidée.

C'est elle qui tendit la main. 'Raven Moore.' Annonça-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

'Regina Mills.' Répondit-elle simplement en lui attrapant la main.

L'avion volait maintenant à sa pleine altitude et la jeune femme n'avait eu de cesse de lui jeter de petits coups d'œil à la dérobade. Au moment où l'avion s'était élancé vers le ciel, Regina avait décidé du sort qu'elle réservait à cette jeune femme. Elle avait besoin d'une source. Comme il était hors de question de se fier à quiconque de son entourage pour Black Hollow, cette jeune femme ferait parfaitement faire l'affaire. Elle lui posa les questions d'usage, quoi que l'odeur de violette fût à elle seule une information des plus fiables.

Seules les âmes endeuillées pouvaient empester à ce point. Et au final, elle eut les réponses auxquelles elle s'attendait déjà. Orpheline, sa mère adoptive venait de mourir d'un cancer après plusieurs mois de lutte acharnée, c'était encore trop douloureux pour qu'elle en parle sans verser de larmes. En prime, elle lui déclara qu'elle était maintenant seule au monde.

'Ma pauvre...' Regina lui prit la main. De son sac, elle tira une grosse pomme parfaitement rouge et la lui tendit. 'Vous avez faim ?' Il était rare que l'on refuse son fruit. Il était si appétissant.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et se mit à la dévorer. Cela faisait du bien de ne plus entendre ses sanglots et lui permit de rêvasser encore un moment. Elle allait garder son secret pour elle évidemment. Si qui que ce soit venait à apprendre l'existence d'Emma cela serait suffisant pour déclencher une guerre sans pareille. Non, elle avait toujours eu de l'ambition. Et maintenant, avec ce qu'elle venait de découvrir... elle allait tous les soumettre. Clan après clan... Ce serait si... si... affreusement délicieux. Elle sourit.

Elle vit l'autre jeter le trognon de pomme dans le petit sac à déchet. Elle fixa Regina, les yeux remplit de gratitude et d'admiration. Elle était mûre.

'Viens.' Lui dit Regina sans aucune autre forme de préambules en la poussant hors du siège puis dans l'allée qui menait jusqu'aux toilettes. La poussant encore dans la salle de bains, elle referma la porte et y mit le loquet.

Attrapant violemment la jeune femme par-derrière, elle la tira tout contre elle. Elle poussa sa longue chevelure noire et lui embrassa le cou.

'Dis-moi, que donnerais-tu pour ne plus jamais être seule...' Lui susurra-t-elle.

'Tout.' Soupira l'autre, n'y tenant plus.

'Même ton âme ?'

'Sans hésiter.' Murmura-t-elle en frémissant tandis qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud de Regina dans son cou.

Regina entrouvrit un peu les lèvres, elle huma encore une fois l'odeur enivrante de violette qui lui fit tourner la tête, puis elle sortit ses canines et les plongea doucement dans la jugulaire de la jeune femme. Le liquide chaud se précipita dans sa bouche et dans le fond de sa gorge, son sang avait un goût riche et sucré.

L'étreinte n'était pas chose banale. Surtout si une reine choisissait de le faire. Ce qui était assez rare. Mais Regina savait que cela allait servir ses intérêts et c'était sa prérogative de choisir et de l'accomplir sans demander l'avis des pontifes de son clan.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle l'étreignit... longuement jusqu'à ce que sa soif soit étanchée. Puis lentement elle retira ses crocs qui disparurent. D'un geste de la main, elle referma la blessure. La magie des Tremeres était l'une des plus puissantes, mais la sienne les surpassait toutes.

Qu'elle soit crainte, considérée avec défiance, respectée ou insultée, Regina ne laissait jamais personne indifférent. Par ses propres artifices, elle avait développé une forme de sorcellerie vampirique, qui associées à des rituels et des sorts, était aussi puissante, sinon davantage, que tout autre pouvoir du sang. Voilà pourquoi elle était devenue la reine de _son_ clan.

Et bientôt... de tous les clans...

Cela fit montée en elle un plaisir exquis qui la fit frissonner.

Regina la retourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Avec une fougue et une passion toute corrosive. Elle lui murmura encore quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose que Raven ne réussit pas à comprendre. Quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne comprenait pas. Une langue ancestrale. Une langue morte.


	6. Chapter 6

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 6**

Marie-Margaret se pointa à dix-sept heures. Son vieux tacot bien garé dans l'allée, elle avait fait irruption dans la maison sans sonner.

'Ma poule ? T'es là ?'

'Je descends !'

'J'ai de quoi boire !'

Je l'entendis fourrager dans le frigo tandis qu'elle rangeait des bouteilles et entendit le bruit distinctif des bières que l'on décapsule. Je l'embrassai et elle me suivit sur la véranda. C'était un peu comme un rituel.

'Alors, tu l'as rencontré ?' Me demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Marie-Margaret était mignonne dans son genre. Cheveux noirs coupés très courts et de grands yeux bleu clair. Un visage rond aux joues roses. Un sourire qui creusait ses fossettes et lui donnait un air espiègle. De petit gabarit, elle devait toujours lever un peu la tête pour me regarder.

Nous prîmes place sur le canapé de la véranda.

'Si.' Je pris une gorgée de bière.

Elle en fit autant. 'Elle a un nom ?'

'Regina Mills.'

'Vraiment ? Et ?'

Elle était si curieuse. J'allais la laisser mariner un peu. 'Et quoi ?'

Elle me donna un coup de coude. 'Oh allez ! Elle est comment ?'

'Sicilienne, belle et friquée.'

'Belle, comment ?' Demanda-t-elle.

'Et bien belle, tu sais.' Je soupirai un peu. 'Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, vêtements noirs ! Tu veux un sandwich ?' Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et entrai pour aller à la cuisine espérant coupé court, mais elle me suivit.

'Elle t'a semblé étrange ?'

Dévissant le pot de moutarde, je lui jetai un regard en biais. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question à la noix ?'

'Réponds, elle t'a semblé étrange ou non ?'

'Je ne sais pas moi... Peut-être un peu.' J'aurais tellement voulu rattraper mes paroles, je venais de mettre le feu aux poudres.

'Je le savais !' S'écria-t-elle. 'Oh mon dieu ! Elle vient d'une très vieille famille, tu sais !'

'Oui. Et alors ?' Répondis-je abruptement. 'En quoi venir d'une vieille famille est étrange ?' Ajoutai-je pour démontrer le risible de cette affirmation.

'On dit que du temps où sa famille habitait ici, des choses étranges se sont produites.'

'Qui dit cela ? Et de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?'

'Granny le dit.'

'Granny ?' Je ris. 'Tu sais très bien que Granny aime attirer l'attention. Elle est la plus grande raconteuse de bobards de toute la Louisiane !'

'Mais non ! Elle le tient de sa mère qui le tenait elle-même de sa mère, qui le tenait auparavant de la mère de sa mère avant elle !'

Je ris encore. 'Eh ben, si tu le dis !'

'Okay, de son arrière-arrière grand-mère si tu préfères.'

'Je vois. Allez raconte. Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Granny.'

Nous retournâmes sur la véranda avec nos sandwichs. J'étais intriguée.

'Au début du dix-huitième siècle, Granny m'a affirmé que les gens qui habitaient la maison voisine étaient des esclavagistes. Le père mourut peu après leurs arrivés et c'est la mère qui prit les choses en main. Tous les champs que l'on voit et qui se prolonge sur des kilomètres presque jusqu'à Holy Creek, leur appartenaient. Non, seulement la mère avait des esclaves pour son propre compte, mais elle en vendait. C'est horrible, quand je pense à ces pauvres gens.' Elle tressaillit.

'Je suis d'accord. Mais à cette époque, c'était chose commune Marie.' Je haussai les épaules.

'Elle n'était pas une mauvaise maîtresse, au contraire, elle les traitait plutôt bien. T'as déjà fait un tour au bout des champs là-bas ?' Elle pointa son doigt vers l'ouest. Et je lui fis signe que non. 'On peut encore voir les vestiges des maisons qu'elle leur avait fait construire. Une vingtaine peut-être. J'y suis déjà allé. Pas que ces maisons aient été d'une grandeur démesurée, mais tout de même bien plus grande de que les bicoques qui servaient de logement aux esclaves du temps.' Elle soupira. 'Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'elle les traitait bien et que même s'ils n'étaient pas forcés de travailler aux champs, ils le faisaient quand même, pour elle.'

Voulant ajouter quelque chose, elle leva la main pour m'arrêter. 'Attends, je n'ai pas fini.' Elle me regardait l'air surexcité. 'Les gens venaient d'un peu partout pour acheter ces esclaves. Ceux qui vivaient dans ta maison à l'époque, n'étaient autres que les descendants de la famille de Granny.'

'Impossible, ma maison n'est pas si vieille.'

'C'est parce qu'elle a été reconstruite, chérie. L'autre a brûlé.'

'Ah, oui, c'est vrai.' Ça me revenait, ma grand-mère en avait parlé une fois.

'Donc, une des descendantes de Granny était aussi la meilleure amie de la fille de la voisine. Cette amie lui a raconté des choses. Elle disait que sa mère était une sorcière. Qu'il suffisait de le lui demander ce que l'on désirait le plus au monde pour voir tous ses souhaits réalisés. Tu te rends compte !'

'Que c'est une jolie fable oui.' Pouffais-je.

Elle secoua la tête. 'Je crois que cette femme était le diable !' Elle avait l'air fichtrement sérieuse et j'éclatais de rire.

'Ce que tu peux être incrédule toi.' Me lâcha-t-elle, ce qui me fit rire encore plus fort. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre. 'Bon d'accord, peut-être pas le diable, mais une sorcière !'

'Marie ! Nous sommes en Louisiane ! Ici toutes les femmes sont un peu sorcière !' Lâchais-je en un souffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Oui, mais celle-là était beaucoup plus que cela. Il paraît qu'elle buvait aussi le sang de ses esclaves.'

'Sorcière et vampire ! T'es pas un peu...' Je cherchais le mot juste pour ne pas l'insulter. 'Crédule !' Si elle m'avait traité d'incrédule, elle c'était tout le contraire !

'Non, écoutes.' Et elle poursuivis. 'Elle faisait de grande fête. Emma, il paraît qu'il venait des gens de tout le pays et de plus loin encore. Enfin, s'il n'y avait eu que ça.' Elle prit une gorgée de bière. 'Quoi qu'il en soit, vint le jour où sa fille fut en âge de regarder les hommes d'une autre façon qu'avec les yeux d'une enfant. Elle tomba inévitablement amoureuse d'un jeune esclave au grand dam de sa mère.'

Je restais silencieuse un moment avalant quelques gorgées de bière.

Elle sourit. 'Certains soirs, Granny a raconté qu'il y avait des rituels dans le champ derrière. Un sacrifice avait toujours lieu, une poule, une chèvre, un porc au début puis des hommes, à commencer par...' Elle marqua une pause. 'Le jeune esclave dont était tombée amoureuse sa fille.'

'C'est horrible.' Dis-je un peu perturbée.

'Oui... Ça l'est. Ces rituels avaient toujours lieu les soirs de pleines lunes. De la musique païenne et des danses de transe qui durait une bonne partie de la nuit. Granny dit même que Marie Laveau était venue là un jour. Elle portait un bébé dans ses bras et elle est repartie sans. On ne sait pas si cet enfant était le sien ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit l'enfant resta auprès de la famille voisine seulement trois jours, c'était une fille. Puis une femme vint la prendre. Une dénommée Stella qui s'installa en ville. Elle se fit par la suite appeler... Stella... Stella Swan.'

J'étais soufflée. 'Mon aïeule !?'

'Regarde. C'est Granny qui me l'a donné.' Elle fourragea dans son sac et me tendit une vieille photo en noir et blanc un peu jaunie. Dessus on pouvait voir deux jeunes femmes d'environ une vingtaine d'années. Derrière on pouvait lire. _Stella_ _, Gina_ écrit à l'encre. Je la retournais pour observer les jeunes femmes. L'une à la chevelure pâle et l'autre à la chevelure foncée. Stella me ressemblait beaucoup et l'autre ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Regina que j'avais rencontrée hier. C'était presque surnaturel. Quoique la photo noir et blanc n'était pas d'une grande clarté, elle avait été prise dans la maison voisine, je reconnus la descente d'escalier avec son dragon sculpté. Aucun doute.

'Maintenant, dis-moi que tu ne trouves pas ça... dingue.'

'Dingue... non... carrément flippant... oui...'

'Un jour il y eut un grand feu qui ravagea les champs. Il se propagea sur toute la propriété, seule la vieille victorienne fut épargnée. Granny dit que la fille avait de puissants pouvoirs magique et que ce jour-là, elle avait fait pleuvoir des boules de feu sur sa mère pour se venger. Les champs avaient pris feu ta maison et les maisons des esclaves ne furent pas épargnée. Elles brûlèrent tout entières ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Hommes, femmes, enfants... sans exception.'

Je restais pensive à siroter ma bière.

'Puis... la maison voisine resta de ce jour inhabité.' Termina Marie-Margaret.

Il y eut un pur moment de silence tandis que l'on réfléchissait. Puis Marie-Margaret me donna un petit coup de coude. 'Dis-moi, Emma, ta voisine...' Commença-t-elle d'un air moqueur. 'Elle allumerait pas les chandelles en claquant des doigts par hasard ?' Elle se mit a rire doucement puis nous éclatâmes ensuite en chœur quand je compris qu'elle avait peut-être bonifié à la _Marie-Margaret_ les ragots de Granny.


	7. Chapter 7

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 7**

Excellence et mystère. Ces deux termes étaient synonymes du nom Tremere. Nés du meurtre et de l'avarice, créés pour diriger et détruire, ils formaient le plus redouté des clans. C'était également le clan qui avait le plus à craindre, car ses ennemis étaient partout, et surtout dans ses propres rangs. Les Tremeres étaient discrets, mais lorsqu'ils frappaient, c'était avec férocité.

En bord de mer, à East Hampton au soixante Further Lane, le luxueux domaine se trouvait sur l'une des plus prestigieuses artères de Long Island. Son terrain parsemé de petits jardins anglais mesurait pas moins de dix-huit hectares. Cette prestigieuse maison, de cent quarante million de dollars, était une des chancelleries les plus importantes que le clan détenait à travers le monde. Elle abritait une cinquantaine de membres qui vaquaient à diverses activités administratives pour s'assurer la bonne organisation et prospérité du clan. C'était aussi là que se tenait les procès Tremeres du continent américain.

Regina entra dans le hall et les domestiques affluèrent pour combler ses moindres désirs. Elle les regarda à peine et ne les salua pas. Du menu fretin. Elle avait mieux à faire. Tandis que ses talons claquaient sur le plancher de marbre, elle se dit qu'elle allait régler l'affaire rapidement et reprendre derechef le vol de vingt-deux heures.

'Majesté !'

Elle tenta d'ignorer celui qui l'appelait, car elle reconnut aussitôt à qui appartenait cette voix.

'Majesté ! Un instant s'il vous plaît.'

C'était Robin Dubois.

Elle soupira agacée. 'Quoi ?' Répondit-elle froidement sentant son humeur chuter de seconde en seconde. Le simple fait de voir ce lèche-bottes lui donnait la nausée. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de le saquer.

'Comme ils sont tous ici...' Il vint à sa rencontre et dut reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre. 'J'aimerais porter à votre attention qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant de soumettre la question au conseil en ce qui concerne... euh... de savoir... qui sera l'élu... à l'occasion du grand bal d'automne de cette année' Il haleta encore et lui tendit le petit carton d'invitation doré.

Regina le saisit et compris de quoi il en retournait. Habituellement, cette décision était débattue avec les régents des grandes familles de son clan en conseil privé afin de porter un choix sur le meilleur candidat de l'année. Son moral chuta pour de bon.

Elle aimait le grand bal, mais détestait au plus haut point devoir assister, à l'élection du candidat de l'année. C'était toujours d'un ennui mortel, de plus cela pouvait durer des heures voir même des jours dépendamment du nombre de candidats potentiels. De plus, elle avait rarement son mot à dire. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle glisse un bon mot pour l'un d'entre eux, quand il s'était démarqué à ses yeux, mais elle ne l'avait fait qu'en de très rare occasion. Sa seule participation se résumait donc au vote secret qui se tenait à la toute fin. Elle retroussa la lèvre et lui rendit le carton avec dédain.

Le grand bal d'automne était une tradition sacrée à laquelle tous les souverains de clan étaient conviés. Personne ne pouvait s'y dérober. Chaque année, le candidat élu avait la chance de parader au bras de son souverain pendant une soirée entière afin d'être présenté officiellement à tout le convent. C'était l'une des récompenses les plus prestigieuses qui soit et un honneur inestimable que d'être choisi.

Cette année les rumeurs allaient bon train et si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle avait entendu à travers les branches, Robin figurait en tête de liste.

Il déglutit. 'Oui, euh, ma Reine, je me demandais si...'

Regina arqua les sourcils. Cet imbécile n'allait quand même pas lui suggérer de glisser un bon mot en sa faveur? Elle leva la main pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. 'Je...' 'Commença-t-elle avant que l'idée ne germe dans sa tête. Bien sûr le grand bal d'automne... serait l'occasion parfaite... pour... Elle sourit. 'Rex discretio ad nutum...' Murmura-t-elle.

'Pardon, majesté ?' Répondit Robin en secouant la tête.

'Rex discretio ad nutum. C'est ce que tu vas écrire sur le carton. Ils vont comprendre.' Répéta Regina. Elle exultait.

Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Elle soupira, quel idiot. 'J'use de mon pouvoir absolu et discrétionnaire, qui n'est assorti d'aucune condition préalable et n'a pas à être justifié devant qui que ce soit... Capiche ?' Lui expliqua-t-elle abruptement pour l'éclairer.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Il était si rare qu'on l'invoque qu'il ne se rappelait plus la signification. Le _ad nutum_ avait préséance sur tout ! Elle allait donc choisir au pied levé et à sa convenance et non au mérite comme c'était la tradition. Qui pouvait bien se valoir une telle reconnaissance ? C'était du jamais vu. 'Mais...' Voulu-t-il, s'interjeter puis voyant le regard d'avertissement acéré qu'elle lui lança, il décida d'en rester là. 'Très bien, majesté. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.' Finit-il par énoncer avant de prendre congé l'air tout à fait décontenancé.

L'air réjouit, elle reprit sa route à travers l'immense hall puis tourna à gauche pour rejoindre la salle d'audience.


	8. Chapter 8

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 8**

Nous étions dimanche. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment quand j'ouvris les yeux. J'avais dormi par intervalle entremêlé de rêves étranges et de cauchemars dont je ne me rappelais plus grand-chose. Me secouant un peu, je me mis en branle. J'enfilai un bleue-jean et un t-shirt sur lequel était imprimé un smiley l'air ahuri avec les lettres 'OMG' et descendit au premier. J'avalai rapidement un expresso bien tassé et un croissant sans même prendre le temps de m'asseoir. Je mis mon beretta neuf millimètres dans ma ceinture et enfilais ma longue paire de bottes en cuir anti-morsure de serpent. Pas qu'il y en avait autant que dans le sud, mais ça arrivait parfois et j'avais une sainte horreur de ces bestioles.

Les bottes pour les contrer, le beretta pour les exploser.

Je voulais aller au bout de ce champ pour voir les décombres. Enfin leurs vestiges. Si, bien sûr, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que m'avait raconté Marie-Margaret.

En sortant sur la véranda, j'aperçus le quatre-quatre de ma voisine et me rappelais avoir entendu le son d'un véhicule aux petites heures du matin. Une femme à la chevelure noire et qui n'était pas Regina sortit de la maison et regarda dans ma direction. Je lui envoyais un petit signe de la main pour la saluer. Elle hésita en regardant autour d'elle puis me répondit timidement de la même façon. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune et n'était pas du coin, car je ne l'avais jamais vu. Bien sûr, cela fit monter en moi quelques interrogations.

Je réservais mes questions pour plus tard, car ce soir j'allais la revoir de nouveau puisque je l'avais invité à dîner. À cette expectative, des papillons me vrillèrent le bas ventre et je me mis en route un peu honteuse d'éprouver une telle chose.

Une marche de deux kilomètres me conduisit au bout de l'énorme champ, juste à l'orée de l'ancestrale forêt de chênes massifs qui nous valaient le nom de notre ville.

Il y avait des solages en pierre à moitié détruite un peu partout. J'en comptai facilement une quinzaine. D'une bonne dimension. En me promenant je pouvais encore voir les pierres noircies qui jonchaient le sol, comme si l'événement avait eu lieu la semaine dernière et non voilà presque deux cents ans.

La brise d'été souleva quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Ça allait être une chaude journée et, pourtant, un frisson me parcourut des pieds à la tête quand mes yeux se posèrent sur un truc brillant. Je me penchais pour la ramasser. Une breloque ronde en argent illustrant un arbre, un pommier ou un chêne. Je le regardais encore un instant avant de la glisser dans ma poche.

Malgré le soleil qui plombait dru, on aurait dit qu'il régnait ici de mauvaises vibrations.

On aurait dit que le vent appelait mon prénom.

 _Emmmaaaaaaaa... Emmaaaa..._

Mon imagination sans doute, mais maintenant j'avais les jetons. Un fort craquement monta de la forêt et je sursautai.

Je m'approchai.

Une volée de corbeau prit son envol me faisant une fois de plus sursauter avant de passer au-dessus de ma tête pour disparaître vers le sud.

 _Emmaaaaaaaaaa._

Un autre craquement. Des fantômes ?

D'un côté, j'avais envie de me mettre à rire, car c'était ridicule, mais de l'autre, j'étais morte de trouille.

Je tirai mon beretta de son étui et enlevai le cran de sécurité pour me donner du courage. Au aurait dit que quelqu'un... ou quelque chose dans la forêt appelait mon nom. Je n'allais pas repartir avant d'avoir tiré l'affaire au clair.

J'entrai dans la pénombre de la forêt. Les chênes majestueux étaient recouverts de mousse verte et grise qui pendaient des branches en se balançant doucement. Cela donnait un aspect un peu sinistre mais aussi quelque peu onirique à l'endroit. J'avançais prudemment sur le tapis de terre, de ronces et de mousses.

Environ à dix mètres devant moi, je fus confronté au plus gigantesque des chênes qu'il me fut été donné de voir. Juste un peu derrière, je vis planter dans le sol une petite croix en bois. Je m'avançais encore.

 _Emmmmmaaaa..._

Sans lâcher mon beretta je dépassais l'énorme chêne.

 _Emmmmmaaaa..._

Et là juste devant moi, pas moins d'une centaine de stèles en grès s'alignaient en rangées égales. Selon la coutume locale, elles avaient été enduites d'une couche de chaux ou de peinture blanche. Pour la plupart elles ne comprenaient qu'une simple croix et des lettres ciselées de façon assez primitive.

 _Viens à moi... Emmmaaa..._

Ce fut suffisant pour me faire rebrousser chemin en vitesse. Je me dégageai de la pénombre et mit à courir à travers champs comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses. Les poumons en feu je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin pour reprendre mon souffle.

Encore toute pleine d'adrénaline, je me mis à rire haut et fort en me traitant d'idiote.

Un mocassin à tête cuivrée se faufila dans les herbes hautes à environ cinq mètres de moi. Je lâchais un cri de la mort avant de détaler comme un lapin. Prise d'une nouvelle frénésie, je courus comme une démente jusque chez moi.

Jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite. Le cœur battant dans la tête et les jambes en coton, je gravis les quelques marches avant de m'affaler hors d'haleine dans le canapé de la véranda, mon beretta toujours à la main. La gorge en feu et le corps en nage je repris mon souffle quelques instants avant de me remettre à rire pour évacuer la pression, j'imagine. Si quelqu'un avait pu me voir il en aurait conclu que j'étais bonne pour la camisole de force.

Justement, il y avait quelqu'un.

Assis sur sa bicyclette le jeune Mc Dougall me regardait les yeux plissés en affichant une moue dégoûtée. Il avait environ dix ou onze ans, de courts cheveux d'un roux flamboyant en bataille, des taches de rousseur visibles même de loin. Il secoua la tête en se disant sûrement que je devais être folle à lier et se mit à pédaler en rebroussant chemin sans m'adresser la parole.

Il venait tous les dimanches pour déposer le journal. Je le payais grassement pour parcourir les quatre kilomètres qui me séparaient de la ville.

J'étais quitte pour une bonne douche. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et me penchai pour attraper le journal plié en deux retenus par une ficelle qu'il avait laissé pour moi. Une enveloppe bleue glissa sur la véranda et intriguée, je la ramassai.

'Qu'est-ce que...' La tournant d'un côté et de l'autre je n'y décelais que mon nom écrit à l'encre bleue. De toute évidence elle m'était destinée. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horizon je vis disparaître le jeune Mc Dougall de l'autre côté de la montée du diable. Il serait toujours temps de le questionner plus tard si besoin. J'entrais chez moi et déposais le journal sur le comptoir avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Dedans, une carte d'affaire. Investigation Stiltskin inc. _Secretum Secretorum_ en italique comme slogan. Puis un nom. Rumple Gold. Un numéro de téléphone. Je la retournais pour y trouver un numéro de téléphone différent inscris à la main celui-là. Suivit de _pour des réponses à vos questions Mademoiselle Swan._

Je haussais les épaules, envoyais valser la carte sur le petit secrétaire, où elle rejoignit la vingtaine d'autres qui s'y trouvaient déjà et montait prendre une douche.


	9. Chapter 9

-xxx-

 **Chapitre 9**

Raven assit immobile sur le canapé du salon regarda l'horloge au-dessus de l'âtre pour la centième fois. Sa _maîtresse_ lui avait demandé d'être éveillée à midi tapant et elle ne voulait pas la décevoir. La grande aiguille avança encore et elle se leva.

Il était enfin l'heure.

Elle grimpa l'escalier et cogna légèrement à la porte. 'Madame ?' Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle tourna la poignée avec précaution et entra dans la pièce. 'Madame ?' Répéta-t-elle doucement avant de voir Regina ouvrir un œil.

Même ainsi, les cheveux en bataille et sans maquillage, elle était d'une beauté saisissante. Raven s'humecta les lèvres inconsciemment tandis que Regina lui adressait un petit sourire paresseux.

'Ah, Raven.' Dit-elle d'une voix graveleuse qui fit rougir la jeune femme. 'Il est midi déjà ?' La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête.

Regina s'étira comme un chat en repoussant les draps de satin noir. 'Viens ici...'

Raven lui obéit et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Regina la regarda longuement sans rien dire. Hier, elle s'était abreuvée à Raven. Elle avait bu sa douleur, sa tristesse, son désespoir. Débarrassant son âme de toutes ces afflictions inutiles. Elle l'avait liée à elle en l'étreignant. Maintenant, la _vitae_ de Raven était sienne et elle la sentait vibrer à l'intérieur d'elle. L'idée qu'elle puisse à tout moment puiser à sa source lui était fort agréable.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement. Comme ça, sans artifices cette dernière avait l'air bien plus jeune et fragile que Regina ne l'avait crue.

'Quel âge as-tu, Raven ?'

'Dix-neuf ans, Madame.'

Regina haussa un peu les sourcils. Oui, beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

'Tu ignores totalement ce qui ce passe n'est-ce pas ?'

'Vous êtes un vampire.' Déclara la jeune femme de but en blanc. 'Et...'

Regina rit et mit son index sur les lèvres de Raven pour la faire taire.

'Shhusss... Écoutes-moi plutôt.' Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux. Raven sentit toute volonté se retirer d'elle.

Raven s'était montré des plus obéissantes et l'avait attendue sagement à l'aéroport. Regina avait réussi à boucler le procès en moins de deux heures. Elle avait condamné les belligérants à la crémation pour gagner du temps et il ne restait maintenant d'eux que des cendres. Normalement, elle les auraient fait torturer pendant des années, mais comme elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, elle avait opté pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus radicale et rapide.

Bien sûr, ses proches émissaires avaient rechigné au fait qu'elle reparte aussi rapidement et le chef des membres de sa garde rapprochée lui avait donné du fil à retordre quant à sa volonté de vouloir prendre du temps pour elle seule, mais elle n'était pas reine pour rien et lui avait servi de virulentes menaces pour qu'il accepte le fait qu'elle avait droit à des vacances en paix loin de tout.

Une fois à Alexendria à bord de son quatre-quatre Raven s'était tout simplement endormi et elle l'avait laissé faire. L'étreinte était quelque chose d'épuisant pour celui qui le subissait.

Mais maintenant il était temps de commencer son éducation.

'Je vais te raconter une histoire pour que tu comprennes bien.' Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et tira Raven qui bascula doucement. Sa tête se retrouva sur les cuisses de sa maîtresse et cette dernière commença à jouer dans sa chevelure à l'aide de ses doigts.

Regina accrocha solidement ses prunelles dans celles de sa jeune protégée. Cela n'avait rien de sentimental et encore moins à voir avec le désir charnel, c'était simplement le lien de l'étreinte qui opérait sa magie.

D'une voix douce, elle commença à lui parler. 'Les Tremeres ont une origine particulière. Ils sont en réalité un ancien ordre de mages mortels issus de la Rome Antique. Envieux de la condition immortelle des vampires. Un jour, un de mes ancêtres a découvert comment "voler" ce privilège à l'aide d'un sortilège. Tu es maintenant, toi aussi une Tremere. Mon devoir est de t'instruire, tu comprends ?'

Raven hocha doucement la tête.

'Bien.' Elle inspira en silence avant de poursuivre. 'Selon la légende Tremere, ce fut la puissante Lucretia Tremere, qui commença la première à étudier les Damnés pour trouver l'immortalité. Comme les expériences avec des herbes rares, les anciennes prières, les animaux, les vierges et les bébés n'avaient rien démontré. Elle partie à la recherche du havre d'un antédiluvien.' Regina marqua une pause. 'Tu sais ce qu'est un antédiluvien ?'

'Non.' Murmura Raven en secouant légèrement la tête.

'Ce sont de très, très vieux vampires. Les Originels, en vérité, ils sont au nombre de treize.' Elle marqua une petite pause. 'Lucretia Tremere trouva et captura un de ces antédiluviens, le liant avec des chaînes et des sorts, elle utilisa la torture et la magie pour obliger ce dernier à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait sur la vie des vampires. Promettant la liberté à l'antédiluvien, Lucretia le força à étreindre deux de ses apprentis malgré eux, avant de renier sa parole et de détruire ce vieux débris.'

Regina sourit, elle aurait tant aimé connaître son ancêtre. Elle enroula une boucle noire autour de son index, Raven l'écoutait fasciné et elle poursuivit. 'Les deux apprentis, devenus maintenant vampires furent emmenés à la chantrerie de Lucretia, et une sérieuse expérimentation débuta. Une année plus tard, elle fut capable d'annoncer, qu'elle avait découvert le secret de l'immortalité, et aussi, qu'elle avait découvert une méthode de la transmettre aux magistères de notre clan. Les préparatifs pour le rituel débutèrent presque immédiatement, et en quelques heures, la souffrance qu'infligeait Lucretia aux deux apprentis vampires captifs pris fin. Après de longs rituels, la totalité de leur sang fut absorbée par les membres du clan.'

Regina s'arrêta de jouer avec les cheveux de Raven. 'Tu sais qui je suis ?'

Raven secoua la tête négativement.

'Non, bien sûr, que non...' Regina rit doucement. 'Regina Tremere Mills... et je suis maintenant... _ta_ Reine...'

Elle vit Raven pâlir avant que cette dernière parle. 'La reine des... Tremeres...' Elle rougit. '… _Ma_... Reine...'

Regina éclata de rire. 'Oui... exactement. Mais tellement plus Raven... Tellement plus...'

La jeune femme s'empourpra pour de bon.

'Tu sais quoi ?'

Raven resta immobile, elle était si appétissante, pleine de vitalité. 'J'ai soif...' Elle la vit tourner la tête pour dégager son cou docilement et elle rit de nouveau. 'Non... ça...' Elle pointa du doigt l'artère si gentiment offerte. '… n'arrivera pas toute suite...'

Regina la regarda tandis que son regard revenait dans le sien, la déception y était parfaitement décelable. Elle vit aussi naître des larmes dans les yeux de Raven.

'Shhh... non, pas ça... je déteste ça... Ne sois pas triste... Tu ne peux me donner davantage que ce que tu m'as déjà donné pour le moment... Mais saches seulement ceci. Ta _vitae_ est désormais liée à la mienne, Raven. Donnerais-tu ta vie d'immortel pour moi ?'

'Oui... bien sûr... ma reine. Je suis votre obligée...'

Regina éclata de rire. 'Ah Raven... Tu es si délicieusement intelligente. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'échine à t'expliquer toutes ces choses alors que tu comprends si bien ton rôle... Je te promets de faire l'impossible avant d'en arriver là.'

Il y avait différents niveaux d'étreintes, cinq en tout, mais celles-ci mettaient des décennies à se développer, cela Raven n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de savoir qu'elle réservait _l'alliance_ pour Emma. L'alliance était la plus ultime des fusions.

Elle repoussa doucement Raven en agitant les doigts pour lui envoyer un sortilège. 'Maintenant, tu ne parles que l'italien, ma chérie... souvient-en. Tu es ma nièce, tu saisis ?'

Raven hocha la tête. 'Sì mia regina'

'Bene, bene, mia cara.' Lui répondit-elle avant de sortir du lit. 'Café noire' Ordonna-t-elle en faisant un petit geste de la main pour la congédier. Raven disparut rapidement pour lui obéir.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Emma. Le problème demeurait entier. Le bal de l'automne avait lieu dans moins d'un mois. Étreindre Emma d'ici là, surtout en sachant ce qu'elle était, relevait tout simplement du tour de force. C'était affreusement risqué... Raven lui servirait de source d'urgence, un bouclier en quelque sorte, mais serait-ce suffisant ? Si elle échouait, ce serait assurément la fin. _Sa_ fin...

D'un autre côté, si elle réussissait... Ce serait une victoire sans précédent et ça sur tous les clans vampires... Elle sourit. Une seule couronne, _la sienne_... pour les gouverner tous... Ensuite soumettre tous les mortels de cette terre, serait un jeu d'enfant.

Elle rit doucement à cette délectable idée.

Elle révisa un peu ses intentions concernant Raven. Elle allait devoir l'étreindre davantage et en peu de temps. Personne n'avait jamais tenté une étreinte aussi rapide sur un sujet. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue un peu contrariée. Cela allait être horriblement pénible pour la gamine...

Ses pas la menèrent à la salle de bains et elle laissa tomber sa chemise de nuit pour entrer dans la douche.


End file.
